modtermfandomcom-20200215-history
Wey
Wey is a noun/verb that is used in fluent language in some parts of south-east london, it has also been used in name place titles, which are definately more funny if the word 'wey' is defined. To define it however, would break the universe, and, more importantly, annoy the pesky admin. Origins It was widely believed that Wey originated in the year 0, when a certin widely-discussed holy man said "Blessed are the Wey -makers, for they shall inherit...something. God knows what...". This has since been misconstrued as saying that God knows where wey-makers will go, but I doubt anyone knows anymore. However, under untensive (the opposite of extensive) research it has been discovered that Wey goes back even further than that. We believe that ancient hieroglyphs show Wey in "production" and that numerous pyramids contain not five, but six canopic jars; the six containing wey specimens. Attempts at Definition There have been to date three major attempts to define the term wey, yet none of them have succeeded. Assuming the great works of Alexander the Great in "Wey and Me - Conquering the Problem with Wey" is a peice of fine literature on Alexander's life and warrior weys, the first real research into wey took place in the late 1940s. Watson and Crick Doctors Watson and Crick tried desperately to define wey, and almost succeeded. This near defining of wey caused the two to stumble upon the structure for DNA, which we all know about. Reintegration of Weymakers Society After wey became a national occupation in some countries, it was almost doomed to be banned, causing widespread refugees coming over to countries such as England and the States. These people were picked up by the Reintegration of Weymakers Society. Their leader, Jon Fofayalofia, attempted to describe in a press conference what wey could be defined as. The press conference were suprised by Jon's head simulataneously exploding before he could finish his sentence. When aksed about his feelings on the outsome of the conference, he made no comment. The Great Wey Charter The Great Wey Charter (or GWC) is a document signed in 2000 outlining the correct usage of the word wey, its place in society and the rights for thsoe who make it. The main clauses are outlined below. Rights for the Weymakers "Weymakers will be given right to wey whenever and wherever it so pleases them, so long as they keep to country laws of public nudity and indecent exposure. If it makes a weymaker more proficient in weymakery, the weymaker will require the time for weymaking in any period of the day. If the CEO of any company does not wish to give time for the weymaker, they will be taken to court by the state as discriminatory mangers." Usage of Wey "Wey and wey by-products will be used for various jobs where it is deemed necessary. Some of these occassions include as a sealant in ration times and as a weapon in times of war. In times where the term wey is used, it must be used appropriately, either as insult or to create ridicule at ones activities over the weekend or on lonely Friday evenings." Wey in Society "In society, wey is highly important and so must be treated as such. If society does not treat wey in the ways described in section 2 "Usage of Wey" then the society will be viciously attacked through the media and court systems. If there is any problems in society with reference to wey, then the Supreme Wey Court takes presidence over all other authorities in the area." Current Usage Since the pharoahs, wey has travelled in and out of time. It is known that wey stars in many songs we listen to ("Do they go Wey in Amarillo?") as well as in many forms of studied literature ("To Wey, or not to Wey, that is the question. For it is in weying that we know ourselves..."). To date, the most current usage is by a student of 15 years of age (in 2008), and a collective group under the user "user:RadioWey". Weyage (the act of weying) takes place in most of modern soceity, and in fact is one of the major forms of leisure in the US. God bless America. American wey Vs. European wey America's wey is always differentiated from the European wey. European wey has been in production for centuries, and weymakers have become quiet provident in the processes. But American weymakers have not had centuries of training, passed down from hand to "hand". Creation of the Weymaker of America New Kent farm (abbreviation censored)in Texas allowed weymakers in America to travel to a farm in southern territory that gave freedom to weymake to everyone. Wey would then be transported to wholesalers and sold for a cheaper price, thus causing mass economic depression for weymakers in Europe. When asked for his views, soon-to-be-Ex president Bush simply said "wey!". And isn't that a universal truth for us all? Bush is pictured here at his goodbye party, when he decided to shout wey at a person standing not two feet away from him. Dick Cheney said "it hurt me. Deeply". Boo hoo, Dick, boo hoo. Category:Language Category:Phrases